


Polina's Other Hobby

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Rare Pairs For The Win [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Female Pavel Chekov - Freeform, Genderswap, awkwardly smitten Jim, dancer Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polina Chekova is really flexible--at ballet. Jim discovers this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polina's Other Hobby

Being twenty years old and responsible for navigating a Starship was a big responsibility. Hundreds of lives counted on her not making a mistake and flying them into an asteroid. On particularly stressful days, Polina Chekova would take out her leotard and ballet shoes and go down to the rec room and dance her cares away. 

Dance for her had always been a tool to take a break from the intense class load she had, being a child prodigy, and carry her away to far off places where she was a swan, a flower, or even Sleeping Beauty. She had studied ballet from the age of five until she left for the academy. Many of her classmates had gone on to dance with Russia's finest companies. She probably could have too, if she hadn't felt space calling her. 

Today had been particularly stressful. An away mission had gone south and in the flurry of bringing everyone back the transporter had failed, leaving Jim's molecules scattered for several tense minutes before Scotty had fixed the issue. Spock and Uhura were on a week long leave for classified reasons, though rumor had it it was Spock's Time. Polina was sure she didn't want to know. She hoped the lieutenant would be okay. 

Plus, The Captain was behaving very strangely: alternating between ignoring her, smiling goofily, and staring strangely into space. It was unnerving and she went to talk to Doctor McCoy about it. He had chuckled and told her not to worry. "Jim's infatuated with somebody again. It should pass in a couple days." 

After she got off shift, she immediately put on her favorite leotard and skirt and went into Sugar Plum Fairy mode. She stretched at the barre for a few minutes and then turning on the music and letting herself go. 

She glided across the floor, feeling her cares slip away as she twirled to the music. Oddly, a sudden picture flashed in her mind of a pair of strong, freckle-covered arms holding her in place as she revolved. No, no. That would not do. She could not think about Him like that. Polina performed some rather wobbly turns, feeling slightly flustered at the memory of blue eyes watching her at her station.

She slowly made her way to the other end of the floor and stopped, lifting one leg up behind her as far as it would go. Aaah! Much better than last time. Her flexibility was getting better. Polina smiled to herself as she maneuvered her arms in the graceful positions. 

A sudden footstep startled her so badly, she nearly went over in a heap. She awkwardly righted herself and turned around to face the intruder. 

There stood the captain, frozen where he stood, bright red creeping up his cheeks. He gulped, looking like he wanted to run, but was unable to move. Polina was blushing herself. To be caught by Jim of all people was both her biggest hope and biggest fear. 

"Did you need something, Keptain?" She gasped out, after several moments of silent staring. Jim rubbed his head sheepishly, still very red. "Im really sorry for barging in on you, Polina. That was boorish of me. Sulu told me you'd be in here. He didn't say what you were doing." He dropped his eyes, not sure where to look. "I didn't know you did ballet, Ensign. You're very good." 

"Thank you, Keptain. I studied for ten years. I find it very relaxing after long days. But why did you ask Sulu where I was?" She was rather curious. If he needed her for a ship-related issue, he would have commed her. Unless....

Kirk was back to blushing again, trying to avoid ogling her trim form in the airy outfit. "Well, I wanted to know if you'd play a game of chess with me. You'll probably kick my butt, but I'd like to...get to know you." Polina's heart did a little skip. His eyes seemed to be burning extra brilliant looking at her. So he WAS interested. Well, who was she to refuse an opportunity to learn more about the man she looked up to?

"I would enjoy it very much, Keptain," she answered, half shyly, not wanting to appear too anxious. "Name the place and time."  
He grinned. "Please call me Jim. And how about 8:30 in the lounge?" He held out his hand. "I will be there, Jim." She shook his hand and returned the smile, gray eyes twinkling in happiness.


End file.
